


Love Trough Universes

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: YOI Secret Valentine 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: No matter what universe Yuuri finds himself, Victor is always there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This had been a fun to write as I could experiment with different AU's- especially ones I will never write otherwise. (Sailor Moon ~~cough, cough~~.) It's a bit shorter than I like, but with a pressing *deadline, I decided to keep it short and sweet.
> 
> This work is part of the YOI Secret Valentine 2017 on Tumblr. I've written this as my second work as Pinch Hitter. (So much Victuuri o.o)

**I - "I Need a Pilot."**

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The lord has sent me to fetch the prisoner.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open as his restraints were released. He wasn’t ready for more- everything did hurt and he was mentally drained. He was surprised that he hadn’t given in already- his flying skills somehow were top-notch, but his mental abilities weren’t. How _he_ hadn’t managed to pry the information from Yuuri’s feeble brain, the pilot didn’t know.

 

A blaster was pressed against his back, and he was pushed through the corridors by one of the Stormtrooper. Maybe he could make a run for it. He never had flown a TIE Fighter before, but he surely would manage. Flying was flying after all.

 

As if sensing Yuuri’s rapidly devolving escape plan, the Stormtrooper pushed him into a small room- a closet probably. Stumbling, Yuuri expected the worse. He was going to be killed on the spot, the Stormtrooper probably had a personal bone to pick with him. Maybe Yuuri had killed his buddies while he was defending himself back on Jakku.

 

“Please listen,” the Stormtrooper pleaded, his voice muffled by his helmet. “If you do as I say, I can get you out of here.”

 

Panic surged through every vein of his body. What was going on? Was the Stormtrooper with the Resistance? Yuuri doubted that- the lord would have noticed if something was off- Stormtroopers were brainwashed men and women- only the best actors off actors could pull that off. Unsurprisingly, most of the Resistance members weren’t great actors.

 

“What?” Yuuri eventually croaked.

 

The Stormtrooper took off his helmet, showing a handsome face. Silver hair, bright blue eyes who were filled to the brim with worry. “Can you fly a TIE Fighter?” he asked hurriedly, fidgeting on the spot.

 

“I can fly everything,” Yuuri breathed, taken aback by the man’s beauty. “I mean- flying is flying,” he added in a stutter, cheeks flushed red. “I surely can fly a TIE Fighter.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence. “Why are you helping me?” Yuuri eventually asked, not able to shake off the feeling of unease. Why would a Stormtrooper help him?

 

The Stormtrooper nervously licked his lips. “Because it’s the right thing to do, I guess,” he mumbled, still fidgeting.

 

Suddenly, as someone flicked on the light, Yuuri understood. Why else would the Stormtrooper explicitly free him? Other prisoners are probably as willing as Yuuri was to escape. Instead, this Stormtrooper had decided to help someone who was important to the Resistance- someone who held important information, an important prisoner. What made Yuuri different from all the other prisoners that were kept there? He could fly.

 

“You need a pilot,” Yuuri felt slightly smug, particularly as the man’s eyes grew wide with surprise.

 

“I need a pilot,” the Stormtrooper confirms, his face flustered.

 

**II - "Can I Have this Dance?"**

* * *

 

 

 

A cheerful beat echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and buzzing in his ears. People were waltzing through the large ballroom, men and women dancing hand-in-hand, having the time of their lives.

 

Yuuri carefully twirled his dance partner around, afraid he would step on her toes. She was a beautiful woman, with a pale face that was flustered, soft brown eyes and matching hair. However, she wasn’t _them_ , the person of his dreams.

 

To be fair, Yuuri wasn’t sure if the person of his dreams was real. He knew very little about them- all he knew were the piercing blue eyes that haunted his dreams. Yuuri guesses it was a male, as they always looked down upon him, meaning he probably was taller than Yuuri. The person’s eyes were always bright with the desire of living, something that was different from the dull, royal life Yuuri had been living.

 

After a few more minutes, the song ended, and the two bade each other farewell. Yuuri knew that the woman had realised she wasn’t the one he was looking for- but at least he had a fun time. She at least hadn’t forced herself upon him, something he couldn’t say about his last two dance partners.

 

Feeling the need to take a breather, Yuuri gave his personal butler and best friend a heads-up. Phichit offered him a bright smile and gave him the go-ahead. The man immediately continued his conversation with a fellow staff member, who, in Yuuri’s opinion, didn’t exactly seemed to appreciate Phichit’s enthusiasm. However, the faint blush crossing the man’s cheek didn’t seemed to be something that Yuuri was imaging.

 

Fixing up his clothes, Yuuri sneaked outside. The starry sky greeted him heartedly. It was a cloudless sky- something that wasn’t exactly common in his country.

 

Wandering through the well-kept garden, his heart stuttered when he saw a lone figure sitting on one of the benches. The man- Yuuri assumed it was a man consider the broad build- had long, silver hair and pale skin that peaked between the long strands of hair. Was this them? Was this him?

 

Letting his gaze lingering, Yuuri eventually decided to just try. Even if it wasn’t them, he at least would get the opportunity by meeting new people. Not that he was a people person- but one had no choice if they wanted to find the person of their dreams.

 

“Would you mind if I join you?” Yuuri asked carefully, keeping a safe distance between himself and the stranger.

 

The man hummed and gestured to the empty spot on the bench.

 

Calming his nerves, Yuuri sat down next to the man, carefully glancing at him. The stranger was buried nose deep in a book, long lashes hiding the colour of the man’s eyes, which was a real shame. The colour was very important.

 

Noting the eerie silence, Yuuri tried to get a conversation going. This was easier said than done. While he was a prince, trained to be polite and easy-going, he was still a stuttering mess when he had to converse with people. “Not in the mood to dance?”

 

That was very, _very_ lame way to start a conversation.

 

“Not really,” the man answered curtly, his eyes glued to the book. “A family friend wanted to come- as every maiden in the country was invited. I’m just here to keep an eye on her.”

 

Laughter rolled off his tongue before Yuuri even had realised it. “Well, you’re keeping a good eye on her- if she is your book.”

 

A soft chuckle passed the man’s mouth, and after dog-earing the page, he closed the book. “That’s fair,” the man admitted.

 

Once again, a silence fell, but it was more comfortable. “You aren’t in the mood to dance either?” the silver-haired man carefully asked.

 

“Not exactly,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m still waiting for the right one.”

 

This, somehow, seemed to catch the man’s interest. For the first time, he looked up, his gaze crossing Yuuri’s. It was them. No, _him_. He had found the man who haunted his dreams.

 

“That’s pretty poetic,” the man mentioned. “Also being dragged here by a sibling?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, I, well...” he murmured. “I- well... I live here.”

 

It took the man a brief moment to let the words sink in. “You’re one of the royals?” he asked astonished.

 

“You could say that.”

 

A squeak escaped the man’s lips, and he made a half-assed attempt on bowing. “Your Majesty.”

 

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. Carefully, almost afraid it was too good to be true, he placed his hand’s on the other man’s hand. “Yuuri- Yuuri is just fine,” he muttered.

 

The starry sky beautifully reflected in the man’s blue eyes. “Victor- I’m Victor.”

 

**III - By Your Side**

* * *

 

 

Yuuri breathed shallowly as he runs from rooftop to rooftop. He had lost sight of his target a while ago- but he knew that his instincts wouldn’t let him down. It also helped that Sailor Mercury was an excellent tracker- he probably would find the enemy in no time at all.

 

Noticing his staff flickering, Yuuri skittling to an abrupt halt. He hurriedly grabbed his weapon, clutched his flickering staff with his gloved hand. A few seconds later, a hologram of Sailor Mercury popped up. The blue-cladded Sailor Scout was grinning his trademark grin, a pair of blue goggles making him almost unrecognisable.

 

“She’s two blocks east of you, Sailor Moon,” Sailor Mercury announced, offering Yuuri a reassuring grin.

 

“Thanks, Em- I mean, Sailor Mercury,” Yuuri returned.

 

“No problem!” Sailor Mercury sing songs and the hologram disappeared.

 

Alone once again, Yuuri took a few, calming breaths before turning left, following the directions Sailor Mercury had given him.

 

Cold air whipped around his cheeks and bare arms, sending shivers down his spine. Dust and dirt were stinging his eyes, but Yuuri didn’t slow down to get rid of the nuisance. Having magical powers and all are nice- but couldn’t they take the cold weather in consideration when creating the costumes? Maybe, safety glasses wouldn’t be a bad idea- though Yuuri also easily could trade his contacts for his glasses if necessary. Maybe something he should do in the future.

 

Two blocks down, Yuuri noticed that someone was following him. Tall, probably a man and- oh. It was _him_.

 

A man dressed in a tuxedo landed next to him on the roof. Long silver hair danced in the wind. Beauty blue eyes were hidden behind a white mask, an easy-going smile played on the man’s lips.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” the man said chipper. Yuuri briefly acknowledged the man and they continued. His target- no, _their_ target couldn’t be far away. Unless the possessed some inhuman speed, which was, honestly, not even too farfetched.

 

“I could say the same,” Yuuri breathed, easing into the same rhythm as the other man had. “What brings you here, Tuxedo Mask?”

 

The man grinned. “My job, as usual,” there was a brief pause. “What brings you here, Sailor Moon?”

 

“The same reason as you,” Yuuri grinned, looking up the man’s brilliant blue eyes. “My job.”

 

An easy silence fell between them. Yuuri had no idea when Tuxedo Mask had come into his life and fulfilled his part. Though, to be fair, nowadays it seemed that the masked man always had been there for him- helping him out in a tight spot, supporting him. However, the man was far from invincible, and occasionally, Yuuri had been able to return the favour and saving the man’s ass.

 

“I was wondering,” Tuxedo Mask started, his gaze not moving away from the horizon. “I feel like we’ve met before.”

 

Yuuri blinked in surprise. He was pretty sure he had never met Tuxedo Mask before- at least not without the mask. He definitely would’ve noticed if it was him- his trademark silver hair was a bit... difficult to hide.

 

“I-” Yuuri said hesitantly. “I doubt it- I’ve no idea who you’re.”

 

The man shook his head, apparently unsatisfied with Yuuri’s response. “Not like that- just, this doesn’t feel like the first time we met.”

 

Yuuri looked up at the starry sky, his feet moving on autopilot. The sky was cluttered with stars, all of them shining down upon them. Was Tuxedo Mask right? Had they met before under the same starry sky?

 

**IV - Homesickness**

* * *

 

When Yuuri woke-up, bathing in sweat and homesickness surging through his body, he didn’t hesitate for long. Pushing away the red curtains, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. With his glasses placed snug on his nose, he carefully manoeuvred through the room, trying to get dressed without waking up his roommate. However, giving Victor’s bed one quick look, Yuuri noticed that the Quidditch captain was nowhere to be found. Well- Victor was a Perfect after all, he could do whatever he wanted.

 

Dressed warmly against the cold November weather, Yuuri managed to leave the castle without being caught. However, to be fair, his camouflage spells started to get really good- good enough to fool any ordinary student. With the tip of his wand glowing, Yuuri walked over the school grounds, heading for his favourite destination: the Quidditch fields.

 

Eventually, once he was seated on the bleachers, Yuuri unpacked his old, ratty bag and withdrew his favourite book and a comfortable blanket. It was a ritual for him. The moment he missed home, he would find a nice, quiet spot and took in the surrounding. Once he was done with that, he would start to read his favourite books- all to distract him from reality.

 

Flipping through the well-loved pages of the book, Yuuri didn’t notice the approaching figure. Only when a shadow loomed over him, Yuuri looked up, squeaking in surprise and grabbing his wand.

 

“It’s you,” Yuuri breathed, pressing his hand against his rapidly beating chest. His roommate- Victor- was seated on a broom. His silver hair was pulled together in a long ponytail.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” the man said heartedly. With ease, the silver-haired man slid off his broom and sat down next to Yuuri. “I'm surprised to see you here- usually the stadium is deserted around this time.”

 

Small clouds of vapoured water escaped Yuuri’s lips when he laughed. “Well most people are asleep around this time,” he remarked, offering Victor a small smile.

 

“Well, it seems we aren’t categorised as ‘most people’, are we?” Victor wrapped his arm affectional around Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

A faint blush adorned Yuuri’s cheeks. Victor had no concept of personal space- but by now, he was pretty used to it. Having Victor as your only roommate for over six years helped.

 

“Anyway, what brings you here? Enjoying the view?” Victor gestured to the starry sky.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Taking a breather,” he said slowly. “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

Victor hummed. “Homesickness?” he asked, knowing perfectly well that Yuuri struggled with this.

 

Nodding, Yuuri anxiously waited for Victor to make a comment. It was a bit silly, suffering from homesickness as an adult, but Yuuri actually _did_ miss his parents and sister.

 

“You know, while I don’t struggle from homesickness, I sometimes need to get my mind off things and well,” Victor got up and picked up his broomstick. “Usually flying does the trick for me.”

 

Yuuri stared at Victor with great surprise. Was he offering Yuuri a ride? It did sound like that- but on the other hand, Yuuri didn’t want to push Victor into something he didn’t want to.

 

“You’re offering me a ride?” he eventually asked carefully, hoping that he had interpreted Victor’s suggestion correctly.

 

Blue eyes lit in happiness. “Jup!” the man exclaimed happily. “Of course, if you want to.”

 

There was no hesitation. “I would love to,” Yuuri mumbled softly, a fond smile crossing his lips.

 

**V - "Hey, we meet again."**

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri was one of the last people to leave the library. He had entered the building at the crack of dawn and seemed to leave long after the sun had set. The vibrant-coloured sky was replaced with a clear sky adorned by millions of stars. It seemed that it was one of those nights- the starry skies. This meant the dreams inevitably would come. Blue eyes, silver hair. A name. Victor.

 

The Quidditch player who had captured his heart in the span of seven years. The Stormtrooper who had granted his freedom and a new partner to spend the rest of his life with. His partner in crime- the Tuxedo Mask to his Sailor Moon- though it embarrassing to realise that nowadays, Sailor Moon was portrayed as a girl. His very own Cinderella- or Prince Charming- Yuuri wasn’t still sure about. It seemed no matter what life he lived, Victor was always there. To stay at his side, to love him. Yet, despite knowing that, being aware of that, Yuuri had yet to find the Victor in this universe.

 

Dragging his loaded bag with him, Yuuri headed over to the bus stop. It would take a while before the bus would arrive but as Yuuri still had work to do, it wasn’t like he would be bored or he would waste his time.

 

It was somewhat crowded at the bus stop for the time of the day, so Yuuri was content with leaning against a glass wall and scrolling through his phone. He still had to text his roommate that he _finally_ would head home.

 

Yuuri looked briefly up as a bus stopped at the bus stop but soon returned his attention back to his phone. He had to get the third bus, second one after this one. The bus shelter grew less crowded, and Yuuri managed to snatch a seat, dropping his bag between his legs.

 

He didn’t even look up when the second bus arrives, only briefly noting the bustling of students that headed to the vehicle. When the second bus left, he finally looked up, curiously glancing around.

 

Only one other person was waiting for another bus. The moment Yuuri looked at the man, their gaze met. Blue eyes greeted him, strands of silver hair framed his face. It was _him_. No doubt about it. But had Victor recognised him too? Or was Yuuri wrong? That was also plausible.

 

“Found you,” the words rolled off his tongue before he even noticed it. The silver-haired man flinched, eyes growing big in surprise. “Victor, isn’t it?”

 

The man’s lips trembled, his eyes grew slightly watery. “Yuuri?” the man- well, by now Yuuri assumed it was Victor- asked.

 

Neglecting his phone, Yuuri got up in a hurry, his heart beating wildly. This had to be him- Yuuri had found him again.

 

“Yes!” Yuuri said excitedly. “Yes, I’m Yuuri- and you’re Victor, right?” this time, the man nodded.

 

Their gazes met, and an almost blinding smile crossed Victor’s lips. “The Sailor Moon to my Tuxedo Mask,” Victor suggested cheekily.

 

Feeling his heart making summersaults, Yuuri grinned and nodded. “The Cinderella to my Prince Charming?” he asked aloof, but his happiness was hard to see past.

 

The low rumbling of an engine announced the arrival of Yuuri’s bus, but neither of them moved. They didn’t dare to move. Not without catching up with each other, making sure that they were the ones they’ve been looking for. Making sure that they were _real_. They wouldn’t know when the next opportunity of seeing each other would arise.

 

Once again, it seems that Yuuri had managed to find the Victor of this universe. Though, this time, he knew he had _found_ the one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable. I know it lacked some depth, but like mentioned before, I was working with a deadline. (I got my Secret Valentine assigned the 9th late into the afternoon and finished this the evening of the 10th.)
> 
> If you come across any mistakes, let me know. This can both be Grammar mistakes or issues in the content. (I haven't watched Sailor Moon in ages and my Star Wars knowledge is pretty much limited to the original three and the newest movie.)
> 
> Ps. Both the Hogwarts and Star Wars AU are based on actual ships I have within the respective fandoms. The Star Wars one is pretty obvious, the Hogwarts... not so much. ~~good luck figuring that one out~~


End file.
